


Black petals

by Kreept12



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sad, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kreept12/pseuds/Kreept12
Summary: Hanahaki’s Syndrome/Disease: Illness born from an unrequited love where a flower grows in the lungs of the patient who starts to cough petals. The disease can worsen up to infect the lungs and lead to death. But, for a few years now, it’s possible to remove the flower surgically, causing as a side effect to remove the feeling of love for the person too.When he was a little boy, Kazuichi thought this illness was cute and romantic. Now that he’s himself a victim of it, he found it more painful and horrible than anything else.





	Black petals

**Author's Note:**

> Version française : https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717067

Kazuichi was only 7 years old when he heard about Hanahaki's syndrome. That day, their mistress decided to do a free class, she asked the children what they wanted to talk about and they talked about it. Kazuichi remembers the fragile little girl with long blond hair who raises her hand up that day.

"Say, ma’am, what is the flower’s illness ?"

"Huh, sorry Sato but… The flower’s illness ?" Their mistress didn’t seem to understand the question and the little girl put her hand down slowly.

"You know, the illness where we cough flowers. I saw my mother spitting some flowers the last night and when I asked her what it was nothing and that she’ll be alright."

"Ho, Hanahaki’s syndrome, well… You’re too young for hearing about it and I don’t want to scare you or-"

"Ma’am ! What’s the Hana-thing syndrome ?" Asked an other children, raising his hand up. Quickly, a lot of childrens raised their hands, Kazuichi being one of them. The mistress sighed and finally talked to them about the syndrome.

For once, Kazuichi was silent and listened attentively to their mistress. It seemed she knew a lot about it and when another little girl from his class asked her how she knew all this, she told them about the operation she had.

Leaving school that evening, Kazuichi didn’t seem disgusted or horrified by the disease. He thought it was beautiful. For him, it was beautiful to give his health to the person you love.

**

Kazuichi was a stupid kid to think that it was beautiful, he realized it now, 10 years later, when he’s caughing petals flower in the school’s toilet. It wasn’t the first time, but he hoped it would be the last. His lungs burned and he felt that his heart was going to explode.

It was after several minutes of agony that the cough finally calmed down and he regained his composure. The petals presently in front of him were blacks, some of them were also purple.This vision disgusted him because he knew. He knew who his petals were destined for, Gundam Tanaka, or the man who hates him more than anything in this world.

It could hardly have been worse.

A sigh escaped from his lips as he flushed the toilet and went out of the toilet. The world seemed to be against him because, at the same moment, the bell rang. The young mechanic went towards his classroom. When he arrived, he sat down directly in his place, crossing his arms and plunging his face against his arms. He spent the last night working at his father's garage in the hope of making money. At least enough for this fucking operation.

Because yes, for him, confess his feelings to Gundam and see after wasn’t an option. He knew that Gundam hated him, and how to resent him, Kazuichi wasn’t one of the most ... Sympathetic person with him. The mechanic thought he would hate Gundam too, at least until he began to think of him when he wasn’t even in the room, that he was starting to be jealous of Sonia and that he was starting to be more kind. But the worst had been done, and nothing could be arranged.

Gundam hates him and he accepts it. But the operation is expensive, too expensive for him. So he's been living for months with flowers in his lungs and a horrible pain in his chest every time he sees him. He loves him too much, way too much.

Speaking of the devil, Kazuichi heard Sonia arrive and say ‘hi’ to everyone with Gundam's sinister voice. His chest burns but he tries to ignore it, closing his eyes and trying to sleep.

When suddenly, the mechanic feels a hand on his shoulder. He raises his head and sees the anxious look of his friend Ibuki. The musician takes a chair and sits next to him. She knows for Hanahaki. She is the only one that Kazuichi has enough confidence to tell her, and she is surely the only one who wouldn’t try to push him to do something he didn’t want to.

"Are you okay Souda-kun ?" She asked slowly. "You know, Ibuki begins to be worried more and more, you start to be really pale and…" Kazuichi said nothing just pressing his head against his friend’s shoulder that he was listening. The musician sighs and conitnues. "Ibuki isn’t a specialist but… She thinks you should to an adult about it."

Silence again. Kazuichi opens slowly his eyes and he gazes at Sonia’s table who were with Akane and Gundam. His eyes fixes the man and a sharp pain is felt in his chest, he almost feels the petals go up in his esophagus but he painfully swallows them before closing his eyes again.

"I’m fine Ibuki. I’ll be fine, I promise."

"If you say so… "

A few minutes later, their teacher arrives and the class begins. The whole day goes well. Or at least until the lunch break.

Everything was alright, Kazuichi was eating with Ibuki, Hajime and Nagito. Everything was alright. As the mechanic finished eating first and his lungs began to hurt him more than usual, he returned to the school. Everything was alright. He was looking for the toilet but the one on the ground floor was closed so he went up to the first floor. Everything was alright. The mechanic starts walking in the endless corridors of Hope's Peak Academy. And everything stopped to be alright.

There, in the corridor just in front of him, there was something he hoped he would never see. He didn’t have the time to have any reaction  that his chest began to squeeze him. His lungs began to burn again and his vision blurred with tears in front of both physical and mental pain.

There, in front of him, were Gundam and Sonia, kissing each other. Confession was definitely no longer an option.

Before one of the lovers can notice him, Kazuichi ran back in the opposite direction. He was beginning to have trouble breathing as he returned to the first empty classroom he found. He had hardly time to kneel next to the trash that a horrible cough caught him.

He felt as if he were pulling his lungs out. His whole body hurt. He coughed again and again, petals came out, getting bigger and bigger. He could hardly breathe. He had never felt anything like it. He felt like he was dying.

He managed to regain his composure only half an hour later, and his breathing remained jerky. He had the spin, surely because of the lack of oxygen due to his long minutes of agonies. By looking at the trash in front of him, he saw with horror blood that cover the petals.

It was over. If he bleed, it meant that the flower had infected his lungs. If had to be operated, it was now or never. But he still don’t have the money.

Tears began to flow back on his cheeks as the mechanic leaned against the classroom wall. He felt so pathetic, so weak, and all that for a love story.

Hanahaki wasn’t beautiful as he thinks it was when he was younger.

 

It was _desperate._

**Author's Note:**

> It takes me a long time for translating this, but I hope you like this story. I fall in the Hanahaki's Disease AU thanks to a lot of Overwatch fanfiction and I really wanted to share a little one-shot about it.   
> Anyway, Please don't forget to leave a kudo and/or a comment ! I love to know if you like my stories!  
> Hope you have a great day/night!


End file.
